destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
DemonicDaVinci
DemonicDaVinci, also known as DaVinci '''or '''DDV, was a major player of Destroy the Godmodder 2. He sided with the Anti-Godmodders, Pro-Godmodders, and Neutrals, and was one of the only players to do so. DaVinci joined during Act 2 and is known for creating the Garden of Eden, his focus on metagame insight and distaste for roleplaying. He left the series during Act 3. His Minecraft username is DemonicDaVinci '''as well. His chumhandle is '''cthulhusApprentice CA (008080). He had a friend who attacks via DaVinci's posts, who is known by his chumhandle, floppyDongoes FD (8b4513). Summoned Entities DemonicDaVinci has spawned several entities, but only those worthy of note are mentioned. * Cthulhu, a twenty-post charged from the Tome of Beasts and Legends. Its arcane strength served the Anti-Godmodders. Several of its minions were also spawned, including the Propaganda Minions. * Titan Vinta, a forty-post charge. It's a large robot meant to destroy fortified targets. * The Toilet Hospitalizer, a twenty-post charge. Despite being a "joke entity", it ended up causing casualties. * Nyarlathotep, The Crawling Chaos, a forty-post charge. It was summoned to the battlefield to avenge Cthulhu. * Princess Celestia, a twenty-post charge. Princess Celestia came from the Earth-to-Equestria bridge, and her royal guards accompanied her. However, after her death, she was resurrected by the Godmoddr and fought for his side. * Pinkamena Diane Pie, a twenty-post charge. She also arrived from the Earth-to-Equestria bridge. She was based on the Creepypasta version of Pinkie Pie. * Glitchy Neo Samurai, a twenty-post charge. It spawned from the Time-Space Fusion Ferry, and its presence had severe effects due to its glitchy nature. * The Enclave Soldiers, a twenty-five post charge. Due to a failed attempt of recruiting the Brotherhood of Steel, the Enclave was enlisted to aid the Anti-Godmodders. Beth the Deathclaw was also spawned with the Enclave. She is housebroken. * The Questionable Armor Mk I, a twenty-post charge. It was created from the scraps of defeated entities, making its durability quite questionable. * The Questionable Armor Mk II, a forty-post charge. It was created from more substantial parts, and caused more casualties. * Liberty Prime, a forty-post charge. It's a giant robot meant to destroy communists from Fallout 3, but it now serves to fight the Godmodder. * Ron the Narrator, a twenty-three post charge. Ron Perlman heralded DdV's defection to the Godmodder. The Garden of Eden The Garden of Eden is a major zone created by DemonicDaVinci, charged for 80 posts. Forty charges came form the G.E.C.K. (Garden of Eden Creation Kit) and forty charges came from the ZAX Mainframe. Together, they were combined and formed the Garden of Eden, a healing center for Anti-Godmodder units. The_Serpent, intent on its destruction, created a Countdown which spawned a Demon Portal. To "defend" the Garden of Eden, DemonicDaVinci dropped the Tsar Bomba over the Garden. It irradiated the Eden Core, causing it to spawn mutants loyal to the Anti-Godmodder cause. As of recent events, it was destroyed, but DDV mutated himself to create mutants himself. When DemonicDaVinci defected, the Pro-Godmodders used it as a rally point of sorts, declaring it the Apocalypse Zone. However, it eventually fell to the Anti-Godmodders. After the reclamation of the Apocalypse Zone, DaVinci proclaimed that he would switch to the neutral side and make Eden a place where entities and players can take refuge from the war and renamed it to the Super Secret Hospital. However, before he could properly achieve his goal, the game became Scratched, and the zone was cleared out of nearly all entities, becoming the Ruined Citadel, where it fell completely thanks to the Godmodder's assault. In Scratch's Manor After TwinBuilder died and Doc Scratch took over the Narrative, DaVinci spawned in Scratch's Manor with his only Alchemiter-produced weapon, the Forgecrusher. He plays as a support player by healing and buffing other players. His Finale Opernadi is Eden's Masterpiece, and it was used to kill The Handmaid. Weaponry *The Forgecrusher. Made in the Alchemiter, it was DdV's most basic weapon. It is literally an anvil on a stick. *The Pottery Prosecutor. After he accidentally broke a vase, DaVinci combined the vase shards and the Forgecrusher to make a deadlier weapon. *The Mighty Walloper. A buffed up version of the Pottery Prosecutor. *The Roleplay Slayer's Halberd. The most powerful form of the Forgecrusher, it has a Cleave effect which affects nearby foes. It is the embodiment of DemonicDaVinci's distaste for roleplaying. Equipment *Iron Armor. Basic, metal armor which DdV had when he spawned. *Conductiron Armor. Slightly tougher than Iron Armor. *Retaliative Armor. It crackles with energy and returns damage to those who attack the wearer. Gallery Razor3-620x620.png Teehheee by redabsol0-d7ey17b.png Trivia *DemonicdaVinci's chumhandle, cthulusApprentice, refers to the fact that he has summoned Cthulu and other eldritch abominations in the past. *He is one of very few players to have cycled through all the possible player factions. Category:Players Category:Anti-Godmodder Category:Neutral Category:Pro-Godmodder Category:DTG2